Look at Me, please !
by Just Iam
Summary: 'Mengapa kau hanya melihat pada hyung ku Boo? Mengapa kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa aku yang mencintaimu, bukan hyungku.' FF YUNJAE-YAOI -Chapter ENDING-
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Look at Me, Please !**

**Author : Just Iam**

**-Author POV-**

Sesosok namja tampan menghampiri seorang namja cantik yang sedang menangsi sambil membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

"Boo..kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya namja tampan itu perlahan sambil mengangkat dagu orang yang dipanggilnya Boo itu, air matanya masih tampak mengalir, mata doe yang biasanya selalu ceria itu kini menjadi sembab.

"Hiks, yunniee . ." Tiba-tiba namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu memeluk orang yang selama ini dianggapnya sahabat itu. Yunho adalah sahabat Jaejoong semenjak mereka kecil, sebenarnya Yunho mempunyai perasaan lebih dari sahabat kepada Jaejoong, bahkan bisa dibilang Yunho sangat ,mencintai sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Boo? Kau bisa menceritakan apa yang membuatmu menangis." Ucap yunho sambil mengelus rambut halus jaejoong untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Eunjae hyung..hiks..dia, dia mengacuhkan Boojae lagi yun..hiks." Jaejoong menceritakan masalahnya pada yunho sambil terus menangis.

Yunho yang mendengarkan pengaduan Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat, seakan-akan menahan rasa sakit dihatinya saat ini.

'Mengapa kau hanya melihat pada hyung ku Boo? Mengapa kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa aku yang mencintaimu, bukan hyungku.' Bathin yunho.

Dia merasa kesal, selama ini orang yang dicintainya tidak pernah melihatnya, Boojaenya hanya melihat pada hyung nya, Jung Eunjae.

"Uljima Boo, jangan menangis lagi." Hanya itu yang yunho ucapkan setelah beberapa saat terdiam untuk meredakan emosinya.

Jaejoong masih saja sesenggukan didada yunho, bahkan air matanya membuat baju yunho basah.

"Yah, Boojae! Kau akan jelek jika terus menangis." Yunho mencoba menghibur Boojaenya, tiba-tiba..

"Auw, sakit Boo, mengapa kau mencubit perutku eoh?"

"Yunnie nappeun, kenapa bilang Boojae jelek eoh?" Kata Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ah, mian.. yunnie salah, Boojae tidak pernah terlihat jelek, Boojae kan cantik." Yunho semakin menggoda Jaejoong, setelah itu terdengar umpatan dari Jaejoong setelah mendengar godaan yunho yang mengatakan dirinya cantik.

"Yunnie nyebelin! Boojae itu tampan tau !" Bibir Jaejoong semakin mengerucut, tetapi terlihat wajahnya merona yang membuatnya tampak cute.

"Hahahaha, apa kau malu Boo? Wajah mu sudah memerah. Hahaha." Yunho masih saja tertawa, sehingga membuat Jaejoong kesal dan mengejar yunho mengelilingi taman tersebut.

Akhirnya sekali lagi, hanya yunho yang dapat membuat Jaejoong tertawa kembali, dan hanya yunho yang bisa membuat Jaejoong melupakan masalahnya.

Tapi.. apakah bisa Jaejoong melihat padanya dan membalas cintanya?

**TBC**

A/N : Annyeong ^^ Aku post 2 FF hari ini .. Seperti sebelumnya ini FF juga gak jelas #plak

kira-kira mana yang bakal dilanjut dulu nih ? ini atau My Geeky Boy ?

Yaudah, wanna RnR ? mohon kritik dan saranya yah ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Title : Look at me, please!**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Author : Just Iam**

**-Author POV-**

Sudah sebulan ini Jaejoong mulai melupakan perasaannya pada Eunjae, dia mulai sadar bahwa perasaannya pada Eunjae tidak mungkin terbalaskan. Saat ini jaejoong telihat sedang duduk dibawah pohon ditaman kampusnya. Tak lama kemudian tampaklah sesosok namja tampan tengah berlari kecil menuju karah dimana dia duduk.

"Kau lama sekali yun, aku sampai bosan menunggumu." Kata Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry nya.

"Hahaha, mian Boo, aku masih ada urusan sebentar, kita pergi sekarang?" Ajak yunho.

"Ne." Jaejoong menjawab singkat, sepertinya namja cantik itu masih saja kesal karena keterlambatan yunho, sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak suka jika harus menunggu.

"Yah, berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu atau kau akan kucium boo." Yunho yang menampakkan senyum pervertnya pada jaejoong, itu sukses membuat jaejoong bergidik dan segera menutup bibirnya dengan tangan.

"Dasar beruang pervert!"

"Hahaha, beruang pervert ini sahabatmu, Boo." Kata yunho sambil terus tertawa dan menggoda jaejoong.

Entah mengapa mendengar yunho hanya menyebutnya sebagai sahabat membuat jaejoong sedikit kecewa. Apakah Jaejoong mulai berharap lebih pada yunho? Tapi bukankah dia menyukai Eunjae yang merupakan hyung yunho?

**-Jaejoong POV-**

"Apa aku mulai mencintai yunnie lebih dari sekedar sahabat?" aku berbicara lirih pada diriku sendiri sambil memeluk boneka gajahku, saat ini aku sudah berbaring dikamar setelah yunho mengantarku pulang.

Dari kecil sebenarnya aku menyukai Yunho, dia adalah orang yang selalu peduli dan memperhatikanku, tapi sepertinya Yunho hanya menganggapku sahabat, jadi aku mencoba membuka hariku untuk orang lain. Hingga akhirnya aku mulai menyukai Eunjae hyung, dia juga selalu baik padaku. Sebulan yang lalu aku menyatakan kepadanya bahwa aku menyukai Eunjae hyung, Yunho juga sudah tau tentang perasaanku ini, meskipun awalnya yunho terlihat sedikit tidak suka, tapi dia tidak pernah melarangku menyukai hyungnya. Saat itu, setelah aku menyatakan perasaan suka ku pada Eunjae hyung, dia mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaengnya. Setelah itu aku menangis, tapi aku menangis bukan karena kecewa tetapi aku menangis karena malu jika yunho tau tentang penolakan ini.

Seandainya Yunho bukan sahabatku, aku pasti sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya dari dulu. Yunho..apa selamanya aku hanya sebatas sahabat buatmu ? apa kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku lebih dari sahabat ?

**-Yunho POV-**

Sudah sebulan ini sepertinya Jaejoong sudah mulai melupakan hyungku, mungkin dia hanya menyukai hyungku dan itu mengapa dia melupakannya begitu cepat. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Jaejoong menceritakan padaku bahwa dia menyukai hyungku, aku sangat kecewa saat itu. Mengapa Eunjae hyung yang dia suka? Mengapa bukan aku ?

Sebulan yang lalu, Jaejoong mengatakan akan menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada hyung, saat itu aku merasa kesal, sedih, dan kecewa. Sebenarnya aku mengintip mereka yang tengah berbicara di taman dan aku juga melihat saat jaejoong menyatakan perasaannya, awalnya aku takut tidak bisa menerima jika Eunjae hyung dan Jaejoong berpacaran, tapi tak berapa lama ku lihat jaejoong berlari sambil menangis kea rah taman, sepertinya dia baru saja ditolak oleh hyung. Tak tega melihatnya menangis akupun segera menghampirinya dan mencoba menghibur jaejoong. Sebenarnya ada rasa lega dan sedikit senang melihat jaejoong ditolak oleh Eunjae hyung, tapi aku tetap tidak tega meliha jaejoong menangis seperti itu. Saat itu kupikir jaejoong benar-benar menyukai hyungku, tetapi sebulan ini aku mulai mengerti bahwa jaejoong hanya sekedar suka biasa pada hyung melihat begitu cepat dia melupakan hyungku. Sekarang aku bisa bernafas lega, tetapi jika suatu hari jaejoong benar-benar mencintai seseorang, apa aku masih bisa berpura-pura tersenyum padanya dan terus memndam perasaanku yang sesungguhnya ?

**TBC**

**A/N : **Ini Chapter 2 nya, gimana ? gimana ? Gaje banget yah ?

Sekali lagi aku ucapin Gomawo buat yang udah RnR, terus RnR yah? ^^  
#Bows


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

**Title : Look at me, please!**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Author : Just Iam**

-Yunho POV-

Ini adalah hari minggu, seperti biasa aku menjemput joongie untuk berjalan-jalan. Kami memiliki kegiatan khusus dihari minggu, biasanya seharian kami akan berjalan-jalan kebeberapa tempat rekreasi, bukankah itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih eoh ? Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari 5 menit untuk sampai kerumah Joongie, setelah mematikan mesin motorku, aku segera memasui gerbang rumah Joongie. Ditaman depan kulihat umma Kim sedang merapikan tanaman-tanamannya, Kalian pasti bingung mengapa aku memanggilnya umma Joongie dengan sebutan umma Kim, bukan ? Itu karena kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, jadi aku sudah menganggap orang tua Joongie sebagai orang tuaku, dan begitupun sebaliknya dengan Joongie.

"Selamat pagi umma Kim, apakah joongie sudah siap umma?" Aku menyapa umma kim yang tersenyum melihat kedatanganku. Aku tidak perlu mejelaskan padanya kemana aku akan mengajak joongie pergi, umma kim pasti sudah hafal dengan kegiatan kami.

"Joongie sudah siap dari tadi yun, bahkan pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berdandan sangat cantik seperti yeoja yang akan pergi kencan." Umma Kim mengatakan hal tersebut sangat keras sengaja ingin menggoda putranya.

"Yak, umma ! mengapa kau mengarang cerita seperti itu eoh?" Jaejoong yang mendengar kata-kata ummanya barusan segera balas berteriak dari dalam rumahnya, disusul dengan suara langkah dari dalam rumah yang kemudian muncul sesosok malaikatku yang terlihat sedikit berbeda hari ini.

Walaupun setiap hari Jaejoong selalu terlihat sempurna, tetapi saat ini dia lebih dari biasanya, haha, rupanya umma kim tidak berbohong jika jaejoong sedikit berdandan hari ini. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak memakai make up seperti para yeoja, dia hanya menggunakan sesuatu yang membuat bibirnya tampak basah, dan menata rambutnya berbeda dari biasanya dan dicat dengan warna cokelat almond. Benar-benar sempurna. Mataku sudah sangat terpesona dengan seorang Kim jaejoong membuatku tidak sadar jika aku sama sekali tidak berkedip.

"Ehmm.." Sebuah dehaman menyadarku dan aku segera salah tingkah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, jaejoong yang juga salah tingkah hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa kau sangat terpesona dengan penampilan baru Jaejoong hingga membuatmu tak berkedip bahkan air liurmu hampir menetes yun?" Umma kim mulai menggodaku dengan berlebihan dan itu membuatku semakin salah tingkah.

"Akh, umma.. berhenti menggodaku dan yunnie terus, kami berangkat dulu umma.." Kata jaejoong yang segera ingin menjauh dari ummanya karena ummanya itu sangat suka sekali menggoda kami.

"Ne umma, yunho dan joongie pergi dulu, annyeong ajhumma .." Kata yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk berpamitan.

"Baiklah yun, selamat menikmati kencan kalian hari ini, dan jaga Joongie baik-baik."

"Aish, umma !" Sepertinya percuma saja meladeni ummanya yang semakin senang menggoda mereka, Joongiepun segera menarikku kearah motorku yang diparkir didepan gerbang rumahnya.

- YJ -

Saat ini matahari sudah tidak tampak sama sekali, langit seoul sudah sangat gelap. Dari atas atap gedung berlantai 11 dimana tempat aku tengah menikmati pemandangan malam bersama Joongie, terlihat lampu-lampu gedung dibawah kami yang sangat indah.

"Joongiee…" Aku mulai mengeluarkan suaraku setelah sejak tadi kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hng? Ada apa yunnie?" Kata jaejoong masih tidak menoleh ke arahku.

"Bisakah kau berbalik joongie? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Jantungku berdetak 2x lebih cepat, ya, sebentar lagi aku akan menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada joongie, aku sudah siap jika nantinya Joongie akan menjauhiku, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana yunnie?"Joongie membalikkan badannya hingga saat ini kami saling menatap, mata doe joongie membuatku semakin gugup untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

Aku meraih tangan joongie, membuat joongie semakin bingung dengan yang akan kukatakan . "Se..sebenarnya yang.. yang ingin aku katakana..emm..Aku..Aku mencintaimu Joongie, tapi bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi lebih dari itu…" Aku melihat jaejoong menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku yang akan menerima penolakan dari Joongie,

"Aku tau kau kaget dan mungkin kecewa dengan yang aku katakana barusan joongie, tapi sejak dulu akulah yang mencintaimu, meskipun aku tau kau akan menolakku bahkan menjauihiku, aku sudah siap joongie, aku tidak bisa memendam perasaanku lebih lama lagi terhadapmu. Saranghaee.." Aku menjelaskan tentang perasaanku padanya, kulihat dia masih diam sambil menatap mataku seolah mencari pembenaran atas apa yang terjadi.

Greepp…

"Nado saranghae yunniee.." Joongie tiba-tiba memelukku dan mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat aku harapkan, aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini, apa ini hanya mimpiku?

"Nado saranghae yun, aku juga mencintaimu bahkan sebelum aku menyukai hyungmu." Tambah joongie yang membuatku semakin yakin ini bukan lah mimpi.

"Benarkah joongie? Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" Tanya ku sambil semakin erat memeluknya.

"Pabo, bahkan kau juga baru mengungkapkan perasaanmu barusan yunnie.." Joongie memukul lenganku pelan.

Aku terlampau bahagia saat ini, mulai saat ini Boojaejoongie telah menjadi milikku, malam ini kami mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Ku longgarkan pelukanku dan mulai mendekatkan wajahku, bibir kamipun menempel, kami berciuman sangat lebut seolah kami sedang meluapkan rasa bahagia kami. Ciuman ini bukanlah ciuman penuh nafsu, ciuman ini sangatlah lebut dan seolah mewakili perasaan cinta kami.

**END**

**A/N : Hahahaha, ini Endingnya GaJe bangeetttt *plak* Ini FF alurnya cepat banget dan segera aku END-kan karena sepertinya hanya sedikit yang berminat ..**

**Yaudah, buat yang gak sengaja maupun sengaja *plak* nemuin ni FF, mohon reviewnya yah ?**


End file.
